Shobu Kirifuda
Shobu Kirifuda (切札 勝舞) is the original protagonist of the Duel Masters Anime and manga. Anime Shobu Kirifuda is the son of the legendary duelist, Shori Kirifuda. He loves to duel more than anything, especially with his favorite card, the Bolshack Dragon. Shobu's goal is to meet his father again. He wants to become the best duelist in the whole world and in doing so, be the best at what he truly loves. Shobu keeps a positive attitude throughout the series, insisting on dueling for fun as opposed to simply winning. Season 1 Shobu won his first Duel Masters Invitational Junior Circuit Tournament against Joe Sayonji. After he just won this tournament he challenged by Knight at Knight's JDC for his first real Kaijudo duel. He lost this duel to Knight but still he was able to show his power of Kaijudo Master to Knight. And that was all what Knight wanted to see. He later went to the Temple with the offer of The Master to duel and defeat Hakuoh and his way to defeat Hakuoh he defeated 50 temple duelists and also he has to face The White Soldiers one of them was his own friend Mimi. He got defeated once by Mikuni but then he returned and defeated them all and then went to duel with Hakuoh and found out that he was being controlled by Master and in order to help him he has to defeat him in a duel. He then defeated him and won The Temple Tournament. Sacred Lands Shobu then goes on his quest for becoming a True Kaijudo Duelist towards the Sacred Lands. In his way he learns all five civilizations and also defeats the members of P.L.O.O.P.. He also manages to save both worlds with the help of all his friends and his father as well by defeating the boss of the P.L.O.O.P. army and sealing all five gates of all the civilizations. He then became a True Kaijudo Duelist. Duel Masters Charge After becoming a True Kaijudo Duelist he continued training together with his friends with Dr. Root for 3 years. They later showed up at a local tournament and got entry into the Battle Arena Tournament. In this tournament he defeated the boss of the Black Soldiers in the qualifying matches. In the final matches he wanted to duel against Hakuoh but found out about the dangerous plots of Yumama who was controlled by Zakira. He then found out that Zakira and his followers (the Fua Duelists) are after the Awakening Cards and that they have brainwashed Hakuoh. Shobu goes a quest to find and defeat Zakira. On his journey he got accompanied by Rekuta and also Potman, who helped him develop new dueling skills and teaching him about the Awakening Cards. Shobu was able to defeat many members of the Fua Duelists and also discovering their plan to turn Hakuoh into one their members in a ritual to become "White". Shobu and friends managed to find the Fua Castle and attempt to stop their plans. They defeat many other Fua Duelist members but are overwhelmed. They were unable to stop the ritual and Hakuoh was turned into (W) White. While it was already too late to stop the ritual, Shobu did not gave up and challenged Zakira where he found out about the full extent of Zakira's plan. He also learns of a terrible revelation about his father being killed over the Great Spirit of Duel Masters which is now split between the Awakening Cards. Any traces of Shori has not been found in over 3 years. Despite knowing and this and being under the threat of the Judgment Ball, Shobu continues to duel. While he lost the duel to Zakira he was saved by Potman who sacrificed himself to the Judgment Ball. Shobu managed to survive but lost his Awakening Cards to Zakira, his best friend Hakuoh and Potman, one of his mentors. Zero Duel Masters Shobu for his love to dueling and his father's last teachings of never to give up, return with his friends to Duel Island. He meets new duelist learns new dueling skills by facing tough opponents and made new rival Jura. He also found Hakuoh on his journey but he is no longer a friend only a fierce rival. In the end he found out that there is a new enemy awaiting for him who could help him get to Zakira once again. Duel Masters Zero Shobu and his friends found out about the new enemy Professor March and his followers and were invited to a tournament as Dr. Root was kidnapped by them. Shobu and his friends faced the fierce followers of Professor March and saved Dr. Root. Shobu also got a new deck with the power of Samurai. He then finally found out after 4 years that his father was alive but has to hide to found out more about Zakira. Shobu and his friends also witnessed and experienced the power of new God cards. Manga The original protagonist of Duel Masters manga. He is a boy known to most as the "Duel Fool" due to his love for dueling. He is a rough and direct young man, and is almost never polite. He absolutely hates losing. His name comes from "Kirifuda," meaning "Ace" and "Shobu," meaning "Duel." *''Magic: the Gathering Saga'' '' At this point in time, Shori Kirifuda was the legendary ''Magic: the Gathering ''player, and Shobu Kirifuda was his son. After suffering defeat at the hands of Kokujo, he went to the Temple to undergo training. At first, he used a deck of Slivers with the Earthquake sorcery card, utilizing a Red-Green Rush deck. However, after dueling Toru, he decided that it was to his benefit to seal off his Sliver cards. *''Duel Masters Saga 'Shobu is a fifth-grader by the time the Duel Masters saga begins, and a sixth-grader by the time of the Fighting Edge(FE) sequel series. He lives by the words that his father, Shori Kirifuda, taught him: "No matter who wins or loses a duel, your friends will be there," and that as long as he believes in himself, his comrades, his deck, and his Dragons, then he can duel until the very end. His birthday is July 10th. On numerous occasions, from his storming of Fua Castle to his bout with Zakira, Shobu has lost because of his poor use of Shield Triggers. In Fighting Edge he trained in Spain, where he re-encountered his father, Shori Kirifuda and Kokujo. He defeated Richie and along with Esmeralda and his friends, traveled to Egypt. There, he faced Toto and lost to him, but was able to win their second bout. Following that, Dr. Root returned from Japan to participate in the World Tournament. During the World Tournament, he dueled Zakira with his anger pushed beyond its limits from Hakuoh's death. He was pushed into a corner, but using Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon and Last Violence he was able to secure victory, and by accepting his true love for Duel Masters with all his heart, he was able to obtain the Duel Masters Proof. Deck Manga In the original manga, during the Magic: the Gathering saga, Shobu used a deck of Slivers along with the Earthquake sorcery card, and Shivan Dragon as his trump card. Season 1 In the first season of the Duel Masters Anime, Shobu uses a Fire Civilization deck, with Bolshack Dragon as his trump card. He later experiments adding the other civilizations to his deck as well as adding Armored Blaster Valdios as his secondary trump card after learning the power of evolution creatures. * Armored Blaster Valdios * Armored Cannon Balbaro * Armored Walker Urherion * Baby Zoppe * Bolshack Dragon * Bolmeteus Steel Dragon * Brawler Zyler * Cocco Lupia * Deadly Fighter Braid Claw * Gatling Skyterror * Immortal Baron, Vorg * Magmarex * Magmadragon Jagalzor * Mini Titan Gett * Nomad Hero Gigio * Onslaughter Triceps * Pyrofighter Magnus * Rikabu's Screwdriver * Rothus, the Traveler * Rumble Gate * Scarlet Skyterror * Tornado Flame * Twin-Cannon Skyterror Sacred Lands He constructed 5 different decks, a new deck of the 5 respective civilization that he visited. He used these new decks to defeat the P.L.O.O.P. Leaders one by one. He then Constructed 4 new decks for Battle Arena Tournament. ''Light Civilization Arc'': Fire and Light Civilization deck. *Immortal Baron, Vorg *Phantom Dragon's Flame x2 *Rothus, the Traveler *La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian x4 *Larba Geer, the Immaculate x2 *Holy Awe x2 *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Pyrofighter Magnus x4 *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Reso Pacos, Clear Sky Guardian *Sonic Wing *Bolshack Dragon *Rikabu's Screwdriver ''Water Civilization Arc'': Fire and Water Civilization deck. *Aqua Surfer x4 *Titanium Cluster x2 *Pyrofighter Magnus x2 *Cocco Lupia *Immortal Baron, Vorg *Bolshack Dragon *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Rikabu's Screwdriver *Spiral Gate x4 *Crystal Lancer *Aqua Hulcus *Magmadragon Jagalzor *Mini Titan Gett *Aqua Guard x4 ''Nature Civilization Arc'': Fire and Nature Civilization deck. *Faerie Life x4 *Pyrofighter Magnus *Volcano Charger *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Magmadragon Jagalzor *Quixotic Hero Swine Snout *Storm Javelin Wyvern *Bolshack Dragon *Cocco Lupia *Ruthless Skyterror *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Mana Nexus x4 *Metalwing Skyterror *Hell's Scrapper ''Darkness Civilization Arc'': Fire and Darkness Civilization deck. *Bolshack Dragon *Brawler Zyler *Terror Pit *Rikabu's Screwdriver *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Cocco Lupia *Pyrofighter Magnus *Gachack, Mechanical Doll *Death Smoke *Magmadragon Jagalzor *Phantom Dragon's Flame *Bloody Squito ''Fire Civilization Arc'': Fire Civilization deck. *Baby Zoppe *Pyrofighter Magnus *Billion-Degree Dragon *Bolshack Dragon *Volcano Charger *Magmadragon Jagalzor *Immortal Baron, Vorg *Rikabu's Screwdriver *Phantom Dragon's Flame *Kyrstron, Lair Delver *Rothus, the Traveler *Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Burst Shot *Hell's Scrapper *Comet Missile ''Tournament Arc'': Fire and Nature Civilization Charger deck. Used in local tournament and preliminaries of Battle Arena Tournament. *Bolshack Dragon *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Faerie Life x4 *Mana Nexus x4 *Cocco Lupia *Tornado Flame x2 *Bakkra Horn, the Silent *Phantom Dragon's Flame *Hell's Scrapper x2 *Snip Striker Bullraizer x2 *Mulch Charger x2 *Kachua, Keeper of the Icegate *Pyrofighter Magnus *Shaman Broccoli *Invincible Cataclysm *Galklife Dragon *Vine Charger *Volcano Charger *Storm Javelin Wyvern *Velyrika Dragon *Ultimate Dragon *Totto Pipicchi *Magmadragon Melgars *Vreemah, Freaky Mojo Totem *Überdragon Bajula ''Bombazar Dragon deck'': Fire, Nature and Rainbow Civilization deck. After the duel with his mother he re-edited his deck before the tournament with Light Civilization cards in it as well. *Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny x2 *Hell's Scrapper x3 *Cocco Lupia x4 *Ultimate Dragon x2 *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Elf-X x2 *Faerie Life x2 *Volcano Charger *Bazagazeal Dragon *Gonta, the Warrior Savage *Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage *Velyrika Dragon *Holy Awe *Miraculous Rebirth *Skysword, the Savage Vizier x2 *Tornado Flame *Jil Warka, Time Guardian *Mana Nexus *Phantom Dragon's Flame *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Techno Totem *Shock Trooper Mykee *Baby Zoppe *Natural Snare x4 ''Soul Phoenix Deck'': Fire, Nature and Rainbow Civilization deck. *Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity x2 *Cocco Lupia x4 *Kooc Pollon x2 *Terradragon Regarion x2 *Terradragon Gamiratar x2 *Faerie Life x4 *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny *Mana Nexus x4 *Hell's Scrapper x3 *Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage x2 *Natural Snare x4 *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Gonta, the Warrior Savage *Velyrika Dragon x2 *Soulswap x2 ''Shobu Hydro Deck'': Fire, Water and Rainbow Civilization deck. *Aqua Surfer x4 *Pyrofighter Magnus x4 *Zack Ranba, the Sword Attacker x2 *Marine Flower x4 *Storm Javelin Wyvern x2 *Snip Striker Bullraizer x2 *Missile Soldier Ultimo x2 *Rumble Gate *Lucky Ball *Akashic First, Electro-Dragon *Trench Scarab *Kelp Candle x2 *Comet Missile *Fists of Forever *Furious Onslaught * In the manga of Sacred Lands, his awakening card is Bolmeteus Steel Dragon also given to him by Extreme Bucketman. Duel Masters Charge ''Vorse Red Fire Dragon Deck'': He used Fire, Nature and Rainbow Civilization cards in this deck. * Bolmeteus Steel Dragon * Cocco Lupia x4 * Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage x2 * Magmadragon Jagalzor x4 * Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 * Soulswap x2 * Spiritual Star Dragon x3 * Magmadragon Gardos x2 * Vorse Red Fire Dragon * Pyrofighter Magnus x2 * Uberdragon Bajula x2 * Mana Nexus x4 * Natural Snare x4 * Velyrika Dragon * Faerie Life x4 ''Bolberg Cross Deck'': He used Fire, Nature and Rainbow Civilization cards in this deck. * Bolberg Cross Dragon *Ultimate Dragon x2 *Natural Snare x4 *Faerie Life x4 *Cocco Lupia x4 *Shaman Broccoli x2 *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Storm Javelin Wyvern *Hell's Scrapper x2 *Soulswap *Final Dragarmor x2 *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage x2 *Mana Nexus x4 *Pyrofighter Magnus x4 *Volcano Charger ''Cross Gear X Accelerator Deck'': Fire, Nature and Rainbow Civilization cards in this deck. He later realised with this deck that without Bolberg Cross Dragon this deck does not have many strong creatures and it cannot be used to its fullest potntial. *Faerie Life x4 *Natural Snare x4 *Magmadragon Jagalzor *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Metalchaos Dragon x2 *Final Dragarmor *Cocco Lupia x4 *Chitta Peloru x2 *Cannonball Sling *Octillion Force *Hell's Scrapper x2 *Magmadragon Gardos x2 *Inferno Scissors x2 *Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage x2 *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Soulswap x4 *Velyrika Dragon x2 *Uberdragon Bajula ''Dual Shock Rush Deck'': He used Fire, Nature and Rainbow Civilization cards in this deck. With this deck he decided to use more dragons and turn it into a fast pace so he can draw and summon high cost creatures easily. *Velyrika Dragon x4 *Valkerios Dragon x3 *Galklife Dragon *Faerie Gift *Soulswap x4 *Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon *Super Dragon Valkyrias *Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage x2 *Uberdragon Bajula *Dual Shock Dragon *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Natural Snare x4 *Faerie Life x4 *Cocco Lupia x4 *Chitta Peloru x2 *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Hell's Scrapper *Magmadragon Gardos x2 Zero Duel Masters ''Mono Colored Slash Deck'': He used Fire Civilization only cards in this deck. *Bolshack Dragon (DM-18 Best Challenger version) *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon (DMC-27 CoroCoro Dream Pack version) *Cocco Lupia x3 *Brawler Zyler x3 *Rikabu's Screwdriver x3 *Comet Missile x3 *Pyrofighter Magnus x3 *Kooc Pollon (DM-18 Best Challenger version) x3 *Armored Blaster Valdios x3 *Bolzard Dragon (DM-18 Best Challenger version) *Ten-Ton Crunch x3 ''Deck 2'': He used Fire, Nature and Rainbow Civilization deck. *Terradragon Regarion *Bolshack Dragon *Ten-Ton Crunch x2 *Natural Snare *Gonta, the Warrior Savage *Copper Locust *Cocco Lupia *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Brawler Zyler *Hell's Scrapper *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Uberdragon Bajula ''Galzark Dragon Deck'': Fire, Darkness, Nature and Rainbow Civilization deck. He recieved this deck from his father through Dr. Root. With this deck as it was his fathers gift he did not wanted to let go of it and only won few duel but lost many. He continued using this deck in Duel Masters Zero as well and faced many losses. *Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon *Hell's Scrapper x4 *Totto Pipicchi x2 *Romunas, Deepsea Firespirit x2 *Terror Pit x4 *Ultimate Dragon x2 *Ambitious Dragon *Velyrika Dragon *Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech x2 *Cocco Lupia x4 *Apocalypse Vise *Chitta Peloru x2 *Magmadragon Balga Geyser x2 *Infinity Dragon *Saint Beetle Metalbug *Bolshack Dragon *Natural Snare x4 *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Uberdragon Bajula *Mach Drive x2 *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon Duel Masters Zero ''Deck 1'': Fire, Water and Rainbow Civilization deck. He finally made changes to the deck that he got from his father by using Water Civilization instead of Darkness Civilization. *Energy Stream *Ambitious Dragon *Chitta Peloru *Totto Pipicchi *Cocco Lupia *Aqua Surfer *Hell's Scrapper *Magmadragon Gardos *Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon *Thrash Crawler ''DMC-39 Victory Soul: Shobu found his father's old deck and started to use it. But in this deck he used some of his own cards as well. *Scarlet Skyterror. *Flameburn Dragon. *Bolshack Yamato Dragon *Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon *Super Dragon Valkyrias *Velyrika Dragon *Elementius Thunderbolt Dragon *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Uberdragon Bajula *Bolshack Dragon ( this card was later transformed into Bolshack Yamato Dragon) Duel Masters Cross He focuses on Armored Dragons. After losing to Yumama he loses most of his deck, and is given a new deck by Shori which is based on Samurai and Armored Dragon's. * Bolmeteus Steel Dragon * Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon * Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon * Bolshack Yamato Dragon. * Cocco Lupia * Samurai Decapitation Sword * Volcano Charger * Elementius Thunderbolt Dragon * Pop Rubin * Magmadragon Gardos * Magmadragon Balga Geyser * Ultimate Dragon * Hell's Scrapper * Dimensional Thunder Ball * Loppo Loppo * Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor * Poppo "Yatarou" Pappi * Geometeus Infinite Dragon * Phantom Lion's Flame 'DMC-43 Never Ending Hero This is a new deck given to him from Hakuoh when he defeated him. In this deck Shobu still uses some more cards. *Bullet "Shirou" Barrett *Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor *White, Blastflame Crimson Lord *Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon *Bolshack Yamato Dragon *Volcano Charger *Max, Crimson Blade Lord *Bazagaberg "Hayate" Dragon *Magmadragon Balga Geyser DMC-45 Battle of Yamato Soul Shobu found his fathers recent used deck which shown to him by Bolmeteus Samurai and Bolbalzak Sword Flash Dragon. In this deck he added some extra cards from previous both decks. In this deck Shobu had up to 55 cards and he still won against Zakira. *Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon *Valkyrias Musashi, Ultimate Battle Dragon *Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon *Endra Pappi *Asylum, the Dragon Paladin *Sword-Flash Galaxy, Super Champ *Crest of Mother *Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law *Bullet "Shirou" Barrett *Senpoon, Invoked by the Hidden Earth x2 *Falconer, Lightfang Ninja *Soulswap *Violence "Bolt" Dragon *Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard *Galaxy Blade - The Final *Holy Gear - Nebula Wing DMC-49 Force of Dragon In this deck Shobu plans to use his new fire birds and NEX series of cards and other new dragons. Shobu uses this deck for training and in the qualifiers of the world championship tournament. *Lupia Lapia *Peryuton, Bird of Fire *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Drag Moon, the Enlightened *Jack Raidou, Battle Dragon *Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon *Bolshack NEX *Magmadragon Gardos x2 *Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon *Spear Lupia *Bocco Lupia *Peace Lupia *Toppa Lupia DMC-56 The Samurai Legend In this deck Shobu also uses some extra cards. *Uberdragon Gigantica Sword Flash Dragon *Rising NEX, the Enlightened *Bolshack Cross NEX *Cocco Lupia x3 *Bullet "Shirou" Barrett x3 *Luluke "Shigen" Lupia x2 *Pildol, Bird of Fire *Mach Lupia Duel Masters Cross Shock Tornado Shiva XX Dragon deck: This deck was used in the second round of the tournament. *Flameburn Dragon *Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon *Kirino Giant x2 *Bazagaberg "Hayate" Dragon *Bolshack Yamato Dragon *Whirlwind Tailspin *Hell's Scrapper *Faerie Life *Natural Snare *Tornado Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon *Flame Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon *Cocco Lupia *Chain Aini, Double Cross *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Bolshack NEX DMC-62 Ultra NEX This deck was used in the training and learning about the new Psychic creatures before the finals. Bolshack Psychic Deck: Fire, Nature and Rainbow Civilization psychic deck. He used this deck in the finals of World Championship tournament and also used it defeat Zakira's Psychic deck. * Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze / Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened * Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon. * Eagle Aini, the Explosive Wing * Flame Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon * Genji Double Cross, Blastdragon * Kicky Yacoopy * Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon * Shobu Aini * Spear Lupia * Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) * Tornado Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon * Überdragon Sunburst NEX * Valkyrias Musashi, Ultimate Battle Dragon * Chai Aini * Pitch Aini * Hurricane Tops Double Cross, Blastdragon * Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole * Hyperspatial Storm Hole * Elf-X * Storm Double Cross, Temporal Storm / Storm Kaiser Double Cross, the Awakened Kamikaze * Perfect Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon * Cocco Lupia * Bronze-Arm Tribe * Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage * Hyperspatial Samurai Hole Genji XX Psychic Awakening Deck: This deck was used in the creature world against other Duel Master creatures during his training, as well as facing against Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler. * Reppi Aini x2 * Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal / Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened * Genji Double Cross, Blastdragon x2 * Genji Double Cross, Temporal Swordsman / Crimson Genji Double Cross, the Swordmaster Awakened *Genji Aini x2 *Genji Blaster x4 *Reppi SP Aini x4 *Kizuna Blaster *Shobu Aini *Cocco Lupia *Peace Lupia *Gonta, the Warrior Savage *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Natural Snare *Quixotic Hero Swine Snout *Faerie Life *Hurricane Tops Double Cross, Blastdragon *Storm Kaiser Double Cross, Temporal Kamikaze / Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened *Elf-X *Hyperspatial Samurai Hole *Hyperspatial Storm Hole Duel Masters: Curse of the Death Phoenix Eternal Phoenix Deck: A Fire, Nature and Rainbow Civilization Vortex Evolution deck. *Bolshack Dragon *Cocco Lupia x4 *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Totto Pipicchi x2 *Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Spiritual Star Dragon *Super Dragon Machine Dolzark *Faerie Life x4 *Natural Snare x4 *Mana Nexus x4 *Ten-Ton Crunch x2 *Soulswap x2 *Shaman Broccoli *Apocalypse Vise *Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame x2 *Kooc Pollon x2 *Magmadragon Gardos x2 *Gonta, the Warrior Savage Lunatic God Saga NEX Ultimate Evolution Deck: *Drag Moon, the Enlightened *Rising NEX, the Enlightened *Bolshack Cross NEX *Bolshack NEX *Sunshine NEX, the Enlightened *Überdragon Sunburst NEX *Samurai Decapitation Sword *Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon *Bolshack Yamato Dragon *Cocco Lupia x4 *Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon *Hell's Scrapper x2 *Natural Snare x4 *Magmadragon Gardos *Bazagazeal Dragon *Spear Lupia x2 *Chitta Peloru x2 *Super Dragon Machine Dolzark *Überdragon Valt * Super Dragon Valkyrias *Peryuton, Bird of Fire *Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor *Magmadragon Balga Geyser *Lupia Lapia *Super Spark *Faerie Life x2 *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 Trivia In the original manga, during the first seven volumes of the manga where Magic: the Gathering was the central focus of the plot, Shobu used a Sliver deck. Slivers are MtG cards that have a playstyle similar to Survivors. His surname's kanji "Kirifuda (切札)" literally means "The Trump Card", "The Ace Card" or "The Winning Card". His name's kanji "Shoubu (勝舞)" is a combination of his father's name "Shouri (勝利)" meaning "Victory" and his mother's name "Mai (舞)" means "Dance", thus "Shoubu (勝舞)" means "Victory Dance" or "Dance of Victory". The pronunciation "Shoubu (しょうぶ)" is also a pun from "shoubu (勝負)" which literally means "Win (or) Lose" and from there derived the meanings: "Duel". This trend runs in the Kirifuda family, as Shobu's younger brother Katsuta (勝太)'s name means "Winning Big." While chasing Zakira in season 3, Shobu falls into a hole and burns his purple shirt. He later replaces it with an orange one. Category:Anime Character Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Category:Sacred Lands Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Zero Duel Masters Category:Duel Masters Zero Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Duel Masters Cross Shock Category:Duel Masters Flash Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Manga Category:Duel Masters Comic Category:Star Cross Category:Movies